Electrostatically printed color images are typically produced by depositing toners of various colors onto a recording media, such as a sheet of paper. A wide palette of printed colors may be generated by printing yellow, cyan, magenta and black toners in various proportions and combinations. Each individual color of the producible palette may require a specific proportion and combination of toners. If the particular proportions of toner for a selected color cannot be repeatedly deposited on the printed media then the printed color will not be consistent and will vary in hue, chroma, and/or lightness from attempt to attempt of printing. The proportion of each toner color to be deposited may be based on the thickness of the toner layer of a given color. Therefore, controlling the printed colors, and ensuring reproducibility of the printed colors, may be achieved by controlling the toner layer thickness to ensure consistent color reproduction.